eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Alt det som ingen ser
|year=1992 |position=12th |points=47 |previous=Lige der hvor hjertet slår |next=Under stjernerne på himlen }} Alt det som ingen ser was the song representing Denmark at the 1992 Contest in the neighbouring country of Sweden. The song was performed by Kenny Lübcke & Lotte Nilsson, and is about the couple planning a secret affair at a party. Many radio stations refused to play it, while the Icelandic delegation tried to get the song disqualified. It was performed 18th on the night, following the winners Ireland, and preceding Italy. It finished just outsid the top ten, placing 12th with 47 points. Lyrics Danish= Min fyr ble' sur og han er gået hjem Så er du lis'som mig til fest alene? Jeg kender ham, der' ingen dør på klem Så' du vel fri i nat sku' jeg mene Hør sig mig, tror du, at jeg' en pige, der falder for enhver? Det vidste jeg, du ville si', så hvorfor bli'r vi egentlig her? Når alt det som ingen ser Det har ingen ondt af, næ, tak, jeg bli'r tilbage Alt det som ingen ved Det ka' ikke komme de andre ved, forstår du? Ja, alt det som ingen ser Det har ingen ondt af, et frikvarter er OK Hvis det' til kærlighed, og hvis det kun er os der ved besked Hva' si'r du, syn's du bare vi ska' gå? Gi' mig en grund til at vi ikk' sku' gør' det Et øjeblik, mens jeg ta'r frakken på Det' er om at turde, mens man tør det Vi ta'r en vogn, mens der er en at få, uden at sanse tid og sted Er det ulovligt at satse på en times tid til kærlighed? Når alt det som ingen ser? Det har ingen ondt af, som denne her affære Alt det som ingen ved Det ka' ikke komme de andre ved Hva' gør vi nu hvis nogen ser os gå fra festen? Jo, for resten Jeg har et trick der ikk' blamer' os: Vi er gået, for du har fået En enkelt tår mer' end du sku' ha' Ja, den er go' med dig Nu finder jeg en dør at ta', så ingen ser vi er på vej For alt det som ingen ser Det har ingen ondt af, som denne her affære Alt det som ingen ved Det ka' ikke komme de andre ved Du ved at alt det som ingen ser Det har ingen ondt af, et frikvarter er OK Lynet ka' let slå ned, vi' kun et sekund fra kærlighedhttp://diggiloo.net/?1992dk |-| Translation= My friend got angry, he's gone home So just like me you're alone at the party? I know him, there's no chance left Then you're free tonight, I take it Now tell me, do you think I'm a girl, who'd fall for anybody? I knew you'd say that, so why do we stay here? When all the things that nobody sees Nobody minds that, no thanks, I'll stay here All the things that nobody knows That can't be any of their business, you see? Yes, all the things that nobody sees Nobody minds that, a break is OK If it's for love and if we're the only ones who know What do you say, do you just think we should leave? Give me a reason why we shouldn't do it Just a moment, while I put on my coat It's all about daring, while you dare it We'll take a taxi, while we can get one without sensing time and place Is it illegal to aim at an hour for love? When all the things that nobody sees Nobody minds that, like this affair All the things that nobody knows That can't be any of their business What do we do, if someone sees us leave the party? Yes, by the way I know a trick that won't disgrace us: We've left, because you've had A drop more than you should have Don't give me that Now I'll find a door to use, so nobody will see that we're on our way For, all the things that nobody sees Nobody minds that, like this affair All the things that nobody knows That can't be any of their business You know that, all the things that nobody sees Nobody minds that, a break is OK Lightning can easily strike, we're only a second away from love References Videos Category:Denmark Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1992 Category:20th Century Eurovision